The Cherry Blossom Dance
by Nandelin
Summary: This fan fic is about a dance in Kagome's time. Please enjoy. Rated PG for some language. Waffy *Complete*
1. Cherry Blossom Dance

Please note, all Inu Yasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just taking them out for a test drive.  
  
Kagome walked down the hall, her books for her next class clutched tightly in her hands. Yuah, Erri, and Ayumi walked with her. Kagome barley heard their chattering as she thought about a certain dog demon. She had managed to get Inu Yasha to let her come back for a few days. Though he's gonna tell me I owe him when I get back, she thought. Ah well. A few extra packets of Raman and maybe a well placed chocolate bar will help to ease the hanyou's stormy disposition.  
  
"Higurashi!" A handsome boy waved at her from down the Hall.  
  
"Oh, hi Hojo-kun," Kagome said.  
  
The pack of girls squealed with excitement.  
  
"Here," Hojo handed Kagome a small cloth wrapped package, "this is a medical tea that is especially good for stomach problems. You grandfather said you had gastrointestinal intestinaitis." Hojo smiled and looked very pleased.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped. Gastrointestinal intestinatis? Where does Grandpa come up with this stuff "Ah, thank you Hojo."  
  
"It's nothing. I just want you to feel better." He smiled again. "Ah, by the way. Do you have a date to the Cherry Blossom dance? It's next Saturday." Hojo looked hopefully at Kagome.  
  
Erri pulled her aside. "Kagome you have to say yes."  
  
Ayumi said, "Yes you owe Hojo-kun for standing him up last time."  
  
"He's perfect for you." Yuah broke in.  
  
"She'll go." They all said in unison.  
  
"What! wait I can't." The Cherry Blossom dance, she had forgotten all about it. Next Saturday, she didn't think Inu Yasha would let her get away to go to something silly like a dance. Not when there were more Shikon no Tama shards waiting to be collected.  
  
The three girls blinked at her. "What? Why not?"  
  
"I.I.I'm sorry Hojo-kun, I would love to go.but. I can't." Thinking fast Kagome said, "I made a promise." Well, she did promise that she would help Inu Yasha collect the shards. So it wasn't really a lie.  
  
"Oh you have a date." Hojo looked slightly crest fallen. Though he cheered right up, "That's ok, I'll just have to ask sooner next time. And maybe we can have a dance."  
  
"Ah. sure Hojo-kun."  
  
"Then it's a promise. See you then Higurashi." Hojo waved as he left for class.  
  
"You already have a date and you didn't let us know"  
  
"Well you see.." Kagome groped for an explanation.  
  
"It's that bad ass isn't it."  
  
"Kagome. He's really no good for you."  
  
"Well, at least we'll get to meet him."  
  
Kagome looked startled. "Meet him?"  
  
"Yes, then we'll be able to see if he is good enough for you or not." The bell rang for the next class. And the four girls ran so they wouldn't be late Meet Inu Yasha. Kagome's mind whirled. God this was going to be a disaster. Maybe she really would get sick, then she wouldn't have to go.  
  
  
  
. . .  
  
"TETSUSAIGA!" Inu Yasha sliced the demon in half. It burst like a cockroach being stepped, on and gobs of sticky goop flew everywhere. A pink shard flew in a wide arch and landed near Kagaome.  
  
Gingerly picking it up, she looked at Inu Yasha. "Next time try not to make such a mess. I'm filthy."  
  
"Yeah Inu Yasha," Sango added, "It's gonna take me weeks to clean my armor."  
  
Inu Yasha exploded. "WHAT! IF YOU THINK IT'S SO EASY, YOU DO IT NEXT TIME."  
  
Kagome and Sango were already walking away.  
  
"COME BACK HERE." Grayish ooze slid down his face.  
  
"Were going to take a bath," So no peaking. Kagome called back.  
  
"That means you Miroku," Sango added.  
  
Miroku looked at his hand, "well at least my weapon isn't messy."  
  
Inu Yasha sweat dropped.  
  
Miroku got a sly look in his eye, "If we hurry and bathe quickly, then we can peak in on them."  
  
"Miroku."  
  
"Yes, Inu Yasha."  
  
*WHAM*  
  
Miroku twitched on the ground a large lump grew on his head.  
  
"Baka."  
  
. . .  
  
Sango breathed in the floral sent of the conditioner. "This stuff is wonderful."  
  
Kagome smiled.  
  
"Your world must be full of wonderful things Kagome-chan."  
  
"Yes, but it's nice here too. The air is so much cleaner and you can see all the stars at night."  
  
"Mmmmm." Sango sighed contentedly, relaxing in the hot water.  
  
Today is Thursday, Kagome thought, the dance is in two days, and I haven't asked Inu Yasha to go with me. Do I really want him to go? She got a dreamy look in her eyes as she thought of slow dancing with him. Then she looked a little worried. What if he doesn't want to go. What if he does go, and tries to kill someone.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Huh?," Kagome looks up, breaking out of her train of thought.  
  
Sango looks concerned at her, "what are you thinking about."  
  
"What? Oh, nothing, just a dance that I'm supposed to go to."  
  
"What's a dance?"  
  
"Oh, a dance is like a festival. We have one every year when the cherry trees blossom. There is food and decorations and music, all the girls have a date. It is very romantic."  
  
"A date?"  
  
"A date is when a boy you are interested in takes you places you want to go, like this dance. Then you have a good time dancing and eating and just being together, and if you really like him you may even give him a kiss and the end."  
  
Sango's eyes widened, "really?"  
  
Kagome nodded, "Yeah, and during the slow dances you get to hold each other really close.  
  
Both girls giggled.  
  
Inu Yasha's ears twitched at the sound. He lounged on a branch far above them, being careful to make it look like he was not paying attention. He did have to protect Kagome, but he didn't want her thinking he liked it. The wench couldn't take care of herself that was all, and she was the only one who could sense the shards.  
  
A dance. It sounded interesting. The thought of holding Kagome close and maybe even kissing her. then he shook is head. Where did that thought come from. He snorted. He didn't care about things like that, but his ears stayed trained on the girls conversation, and he leaned a little further off the branch so he could hear better.  
  
"So are you going?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well.A guy named Hojo asked me. but I told him that I had another date."  
  
There was a loud crash behind them. Inu Yasha, who had leaned out a little to far, had fallen out of the tree. Lucky for him Miroku, who had been peeping on the girls, had broken his fall. Both lay in a heap on the forest floor.  
  
"HENTI!" Sango clobbered Miroku on the head. Then grabbed her clothes and stalked off.  
  
Kagome was going to sit Inu Yasha, but he was already on the ground. So she just grabbed her clothes and stalked after Sango.  
  
. . .  
  
"Your not going." Inu Yasha stood up and crossed his arms.  
  
Kagome sat in Kaedes hut, drinking tea and talking with Sango, Shippo and Miroku. Inu Yasha sat in the corner seemingly ignoring them. Kaede poked the fire with a long stick., stiring it up. Sango had wanted to know more about dances and dating. Miroku had been especially interested in the kissing at the end of the date.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me wench. I said you're not going. In case you have forgotten we still have shards to find. You don't have time to go to some stupid dance and let some stupid pervert put his paws all over you," he snorted.  
  
"Why Inu Yasha," Kagome smiled up at him very sweetly, "You seem to think that you have a say in what I do or don't do."  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo glanced at each other and quickly moved away from Kagome. They had seen her fake smile before.  
  
Inu Yasha seemed oblivious of any danger. "If you think I'm gonna let you waste any more time in the stupid world of yours then your..."  
  
"Osuwari."  
  
*WHAM*  
  
Kagome stood up, "That's for peeking on Sango and I when we were bathing. If you try to follow me, I'll do it again." She waved at the rest, "I think I will go to that dance. I need a break. See you in a few days." Grabbing her back pack she headed toward the well.  
  
"YOU BITCH!" Inu Yasha struggled with the prayer beads. I already said you weren't going."  
  
Kagome did not answer.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!" Inu Yasha managed to get up and leapt after Kagome.  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
*WHAM*  
  
Sango shook her head. "He never learns."  
  
Miroku, Shippo and Kaedy nodded their heads sagely.  
  
. . .  
  
Kagome sat at her desk, her math book open in front of her. The dance was tonight. She sighed, as her pencil lead broke again, she reached for the sharpener. I suppose I could call Hojo, and see if he's still free. Then she decided not to. I don't really want to go with him. I should probably just go back through the well. No. Then Inu Yasha will think he won. Stupid Inu Yasha. How dare he treat her like that. She had been hopping that he would show some interest in the dance when she had been explaining it to Sango and Miroku. Then maybe she would have gotten the courage up to ask him if he'd like to go with her. "Baka baka baka," She said. I'm such a baka to think that Inu Yasha was interested in anything other than collecting those stupid shards. Her pencil lead broke again. Slamming her book shut, she stood up, "BAKA."  
  
There was a small knock on the door. "Kagome?" It was her mother.  
  
Sighing she sat back down. "Come in."  
  
"I have your dress for the dance. I just finished making the alterations." The dress was a snow white with pink blossoms dotting the fabric. It was beautiful.  
  
"Thanks Mom, but I'm not going. I don't have a date."  
  
Her Mother nodded. "I see. Well I'll just hang it up in your closet. Maybe you can wear it some other time."  
  
"Thanks Mom."  
  
Kagome's mom closed the door quietly behind her. Kagome had been moping ever since she had come back yesterday. Walking out side Kagome's mother looked up at the God Tree. When ever she worried about her family this tree always helped. Kagome had been so sad lately. It was that boy with the ears. Her daughter obviously liked him, but they seemed to fight a lot. She sighed. Well, sometimes love was like that. They would work things out, but still she hated to see her daughter unhappy. A rustling in the bushes caught her attention. Peering in them she noticed Inu Yasha looking up at Kagome's window with unmistakable longing in his eyes. He was so intent on Kagome's window he didn't notice her mother standing there.  
  
Kagome's mother studied the boy, sizing him up, an idea came to her. But how do we hide the dog ears. Then she remembered the new moon, it was tonight. Kagome had said that on the new moon he turned into a human. She smiled and cleared her throat to get his attention. He jumped and looked around guiltily.  
  
"Inu Yasha,," she fixed him with a look only a mother can give, one that did not brook any non-sense, "Come with me. We have work to do."  
  
. . .  
  
"Kagome," Kagome's mother walked into her daughter's bed room, "you better hurry up and get ready for the dance."  
  
"But Mom, I told you I don't have a date."  
  
"Yes you do. He's waiting downstairs. And if you don't hurry up and get ready, then I'll go with him myself. I may be old, but I can still dance with the best of them." Her mother teased.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said I can still dance with the best of them."  
  
"No, I mean about a date?"  
  
"Well, if you don't hurry up and put that dress on, you'll never find out will you."  
  
Kagome's heart pounded. She had a date. Maybe it was Hojo. That sounds like something he would do. If he had found out she really didn't have a date, then he would be over in a hot minute. Kagome quickly slid the dress over her head. The soft fabric clung to her curves, emphasizing her small waist. The collar dipped down slightly and showed just a hint of cleavage. The dress reached her knees, but if the turned around quickly, it would flare out showing a good portion of her legs. Small white dance shoes and a pink ribbon in her hair completed the outfit. The pink in the outfit really complimented her skin tone, making her cheeks look rosy. She didn't put any blush on, but she did put a bit of cherry lip gloss on, and just a touch of eyeliner.  
  
"You look beautiful," Kagome's mother looked at her daughter.  
  
"Thanks Mom." Kagome hugged her mother. "Come on, your date must be getting impatient."  
  
Hojo, impatient? Never. Kagome thought to herself. "Ok Mom, I'm coming."  
  
. . .  
  
"You look good Inu-chan." Sota looked up at Inu Yasha with hero worship in his eyes.  
  
"Keh," he snorted, I feel ridiculous in this outfit." Inu Yasha was wearing black dress slacks and a white dress shirt. The white of the shirt made his skin look tanned, and the slacks fit his long muscular legs very well. His hair was loosely braided in a single braid down his back and secured with a black ribbon. Kagome's mother had even convinced Inu Yasha to put on black dress shoes. He had balked about wearing the shoes, but she simply looked at him and Inu Yasha backed down. He remembered that look. It was the same look his mother had given him when he tried to avoid a bath when he was younger. Kagome's mother had been very thorough in telling him about how to act and what to do. He had tried to argue with her, but she didn't fight fair, she just gave him "the look" and he backed down every time. Grumbling he kicked at the carpet with his shiny black shoe. Imagine if anyone found out how a mere human had made him back down. He hadn't had any choice about this whole dance thing either. What was it with women who..A soft gasp caught his attention. Kagome was standing on the stairs. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him. Inu Yasha swallowed hard.  
  
Kagome.Kagome was beautiful. Her dress seemed to float around her and her cheeks were almost the same pink as the ribbon in her hair. As she descended the stairs Inu Yasha could only stare at her. His feet felt rooted to the spot.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe that Inu Yasha was her date. How had this happened? Though, she had to admit he looked good. Damn good. She had never seen him in anything but his Red Kimono before, and she had never noticed before how much that Kimono had hid. His body was slender, but muscular and the pants and shirt showed that off wonderfully. His black hair was pulled back and it made his face look even more aristocratic. Wait, black hair, tonight was the new moon, how could she forget.  
  
"I forgot tonight was the new moon," Kagome said.  
  
"Yeah," Inu Yasha said, "it kind of sneaks up on you."  
  
They just stood there looking at each other.  
  
"Picture time!" Kagome's mom came in the room holding a camera, and Kagome and Inu Yasha looked away from each other blushing.  
  
After taking a several pictures, she waved as the couple left for the dance. "Now don't come home too early, and have a good time." Kagome's mom waved at them. She sighed, "Don't they make such a cute couple."  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome walked in silence for a while, side by side, neither knowing what to say to the other. Finally Kagome broke the silence, "Ah, you look nice, Inu Yasha."  
  
"Thanks," then after a moment, "so do you." Kagome paused, then, said really quickly, "I'm sorry about all yesterday. I guess I just lost my temper."  
  
"Well, that's ok," Inu Yasha said, "I guess I deserved it."  
  
"Well, Thanks for taking me to the dance." And she moved a little closer and slipped her arm around his.  
  
"Sure," Inu Yasha said, his cheeks going a bit pink, with her this close he could smell her perfume, even with his human nose. It smelled sweet, like cherry blossoms. They walked the rest of the way to the school in silence.  
  
. . .  
  
"Did you see that guy Kagome is with!?"  
  
"Ohmygod, he is gorgeous!"  
  
"And look at his buns!"  
  
Yuah, Erri and Ayumi looked at each other and squealed.  
  
"That has got to be that bad ass guy she has been seeing," Erri said, "no wonder she stays with him."  
  
Kagome had just entered the dance arm in arm with Inu Yasha. The lights were low and couples were already dancing. Inu Yasha looked around a little uncomfortably. There was the punch bowl Kagome's mom had told him about. Well, it was a place to start. "Ummm. Kagome, would you like some punch."  
  
"Kagome smiled, "yes please, Inu Yasha." The walk to the school had made her thirsty.  
  
When Inu Yasha left her for the punch bowl Yuah, Erri and Ayumi ran over to her. "Kagome! Is that him!?" They asked excitedly.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yes, that's him."  
  
"Oh my god Kagome he is sooo Kawaii!"  
  
"Does he have a brother?"  
  
Kagome thought of Sesshoumaru briefly, then shook her head, "Ah no, not really."  
  
The girls looked a little disappointed by this.  
  
"Higurashi!" Hojo waved at Kagome. 'I'm so glad you're here."  
  
"Hi Hojo," Kagome said.  
  
"I was afraid that you might not make it. Say would you like to dance." Hojo smiled down at Kagome.  
  
Kagome tried to think of a way to say no, but she had promised him a dance, "Ahhh."  
  
"Kagome is only dancing with me tonight," a cool and dangerous voice said behind Hojo. Inu Yasha had come back, a cup of punch in his hand. He had been watching couples dance on the dance floor and no one else was going to touch Kagome like that.  
  
Hojo looked at Inu Yasha and blushed. "Ah, Sorry." Then he looked back at Kagome, "Well, next time then."  
  
"Yeah, sure." Kagome watched Hojo walk away.  
  
The three girls looked wide eyed at Inu Yasha. He really is the jealous type they all thought.  
  
"Here." He handed Kagome the punch.  
  
"Arigato," she said excepting the punch.  
  
"Kagome!" Ayumi hissed into Kagome's ear, "Introduce us!"  
  
"Oh right. Inu Yasha, this is Ayumi, Erri and Yuah." Kagome said indicating the three girls. They giggled and bowed. "Ayumi, Erri, Yuah, this is Inu Yasha."  
  
Inu Yasha looked at the three girls giggling,. He bowed back.  
  
Kagome finished her punch and put her cup down. Tapping her foot in time with the music he watched the other dancers.  
  
Taking her hand Inu Yasha pulled her out on the dance floor. Pulling her in his arms, they moved to the music. Kagomes arms went around his neck, she fingered the prayer beads on his neck. He smiled to himself. This date thing wasn't to bad. Once again he caught a whiff of Kagome's perfume. Pulling her closer he smelled her hair. His nose was not as sensitive as it usually was, but he could still recognize her scent. He breathed it in.  
  
The linen of Inu Yasha's shirt felt soft under Kagome's hands, and the prayer beads felt warm from his body heat. She had often wondered what it would be like to dance like this with Inu Yasha. Her fingers brushed against his braid, and she couldn't resist touching it. The single plait felt silky and warm. She looked up and deep violet eyes met her gaze. The music ended. Kagome and Inu Yasha stood there looking into each others eyes.  
  
Yuah sighed, "They look so in love."  
  
Erri and Ayumi looked dreamy and nodded their heads.  
  
All three sighed in unison.  
  
. . .  
  
The dance ended at 11:00. Kagome and Inu Yasha had danced every slow dance. She had even gotten him to dance fast dances. He was hesitant at fist, but after a while he got the hang of it, and really enjoyed himself.  
  
"Hey Kagome, That was fun. You never said dances were that much fun." Inu Yasha smiled at Kagome as he walked up the steps to the shrine.  
  
"I had a lot of fun too. Thanks for taking me."  
  
A cherry blossom fell from a nearby tree and floated toward them. Inu Yasha caught it and tucked it behind Kagome's ear.  
  
"There's something I've been wondering though."  
  
"What's that Inu Yasha?"  
  
"You told Sango, that you already had a date. What happened to him."  
  
Kagome blushed. "Well, I didn't really have a date. You see Hojo asked me, and I didn't want to go with him..so I told him that I had already made someone a promise and they all assumed that meant I had a date, and it's really kinda confusing."  
  
"If you didn't have a date," Inu Yasha got a shrewd look in his eyes, "then why did you let me think you did and go running back through the well."  
  
Kagome face went redder. "Ah.well.that is.."  
  
Inu Yasha laughed, "never mind, I'm just glad you didn't and that your mom made me take you."  
  
"What do you mean mom "made" you take me. Didn't you want to take me?"  
  
Inu Yasha blushed this time, "Well, maybe not at first. But I would like to take you again sometime, maybe."  
  
"Are you asking me on a second date?"  
  
"I guess I am."  
  
"Well..I don't know," Kagome got a mischievous glint in her eye, "I'll have to see how the rest of this date goes before I commit to a second one."  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"I'm just kidding Inu Yasha. I'd love to go on another date with you." Then, before she realized what she was doing she reached up on her tip toes and kissed Inu Yasha on the cheek. "Ah..Well.Thanks again I had a really good time. I'll see you tomorrow in the other world." Then blushing she ran in the house.  
  
"Hi mom, did you wait up for me?"  
  
"Did you have a good time?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks for everything." Kagome hugged her mom and ran to her room.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walked to the door and looked out. Inu Yasha was standing there his hand touching his cheek, with a dazed expression on his face. "And did you have a good time?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. Thanks."  
  
"Well why don't you come in and change. I washed you Kimono for you. It was filthy."  
  
Inu Yasha looked at Kagome's mom, "Thanks Mrs. Higurashi, thanks for everything."  
  
Kagome's mom watched Inu Yasha in his freshly cleaned red Kimono disappear down the well house. That's the first time he's called me Mrs. Higurashi. She smiled. Yes, there's hope for him yet. 


	2. Author notes

I wrote this fan fic as a writing exercise, to help get my creative juices flowing. It was fun working with characters who were already fully developed. I was not worried about writing a original story line, nor was I going for something plot driven. I just wanted to have fun. If you wish to review I would be more than pleased to hear what you think of my writing. The main things that I was concentrating on, was how the story flowed, and dialoged. Did you feel the story moved smoothly from one part to the other? Were there any places that you felt didn't fit or were jerky? How was the dialog. Was it believable? Thank You for taking the time to read my fan fic.  
  
Nandelin 


End file.
